Protecter
by nothingtolose18
Summary: David Michael and Karen never got along while growing up. But when someone hurts Karen, David Michael realizes just how much he cares about his step-sister. Rated T for SLIGHT references to drugs, sexual assault, and violence. Little bit of language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Babysitter's Club Books. They belong to Ann M. Martin, not me!**

**A/N: Rated 'M' for _slight _references to drugs, sexual harrassment, and violence. There's a little bit of language, too.**

Karen and I had never gotten along. Never. When her father, Watson, had married my mother, I wasn't too thrilled with the idea of having younger step-siblings. It had always been the five of us - my mom, Charlie, Sam, Kristy, and I. We were fine the way we were.

Gradually, I got used to the idea of having a father, and even started to like the thought of having younger kids in the house - kids that I could boss around, I reasoned.

Andrew, Karen's little brother, was perfect for this. He wanted to hang around with, and play with, me, and so I let him - so long as he did what I wanted. Andrew happily obliged.

Karen, however, was a different story. _She _was as stubborn as the day was long. No way could I ever convince her to listen to me. It was always, "Oh, David Michael, let's play 'Let's All Come In'," which was some _stupid _game she had invented, about people checking into a hotel, or "No, David Michael, I'm going to go play 'Lovely Ladies' with Nancy and Hannie."

It wasn't that I exactly wanted to play with her, but sometimes, I _was _a little bored, away from all my old friends in my old neighbourhood, and it took me a little while to make new friends. But Karen would _never_ play what I wanted.

And so, we grew up. Got older, got wiser, I guess you could say. I am now eighteen years old - in my last year of high school. Karen is a couple years younger than I am, but she skipped a grade a _loooong _time ago, so she's in Grade 11. Andrew is in Grade 8. Our youngest sister, Emily Michelle, whom our parents adopted a little while after they married, is now in Grade 6. Emily and Andrew both attend Stoneybrook Middle School, but Karen and I attend Stoneybrook High School. Our older brothers, Sam and Charlie, and our older sister, Kristy, have all gone off to college.

Andrew and Karen used to attend a private school, but after a couple years of our parents being married, Watson decided to move them to the public schools. My mother believed that it was nonsense to have some children going to one school, and some to the other.

Now, we're one big, happy family. Except for Karen and I. Okay, it's not like we exactly still get into petty little fights, like we used to when we were younger, especially since both she and Andrew only live with us for a month, and then they go off to live with their mother for a month, alternating.

But we still manage to get into some arguments, such as when Buddy Barrett, Karen's boyfriend, called, and I informed him that she was in the washroom, taking a _loooong _time, or every morning, when Karen hogs the shower for so long that by the time I get in, the water is cold.

Sure, I got along with her sometimes, but we're not exactly what you would call 'close siblings' or anything.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He was hurting her.

I could tell by the way her blue eyes were widened in fear - I could see by the way she was trembling.

He shoved her harder against the brick wall, the back of SHS. He didn't think anyone would find them back here.

Well, it was a wonder I had. I had been throwing a football around with some of the guys, and my good friend Nick had thrown it a little _too _hard. It had gone flying, right around the back of the school. I had been designated to retrieve it.

And now, I was glad that I had. For a moment, I stood frozen, unable to move.

Until he swept her curly blonde hair out of her face and planted his mouth on hers.

That was when I lost it. Completely, and utterly _lost it._

"Get your fucking hands off my sister, you asshole!" I screamed, running over to them in a second, faster than I had ever ran before in my entire life.

"David Michael!" screamed Karen, managing to sound relieved, upset, and terrified all at once. There were tears running down her face, and her hands were clenched together so tightly that the knuckles stood out, chalk white against her skin.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded the dude, releasing Karen and turning to face me. I had seen him around before, and realized that he was in a couple of my classes, though I didn't know his name.

"I'm Karen's brother," I spat at him, fists clenched tightly. "Karen, get out of here. Go. Now."

"I'm not leaving you!" she whispered in a shaking voice.

"Karen?" questioned the guy lazily. "Oh you mean, the broad. Well, she was asking for it. She came over all seductive like and -"

"Don't you go spreading lies about my sister," I interrupted angrily. "She's not the kind of girl who flirts around with some other guy when she's got a _boy_friend!"

"She _did!" _he insisted. "She came onto me, and wouldn't back off when I told her that I had a girlfriend."

"Liar," I hissed.

"Face it, man," the guy drawled. He laughed hysterically, and then I saw the redness in his eyes and smelt the weed off him. "Your sister's just a slut, bro."

That was it. I lost my cool and punched him square in the face. The guy drew back, reeling, as blood began spilling from his nose. "Karen, get out of here, _now!_" I demanded.

All of a sudden he was on top of me, punching at me wildly, and Karen was screaming for help, tugging at him to get him off me.

He flung her to the side and she hit the ground. He continued to beat me, clawing at my face. His fingernails raking my skin drew blood, and I felt tears rush to my eyes, much to my chagrin. He continued pummelling me, and I struggled to lash back at him, but it was hard when I was being assailed by fists from every direction.

Then, I heard a shout of, "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The principal ran over and grabbed the guy up by his collar. He dragged him up, and then beckoned for Karen and I to follow. I walked over and helped Karen up. She stood, shakily, and gripped my arm tightly as we followed the principal into the school.

I'll spare you the boring details of the lecture. Let's just say that the guy got into major trouble, not just for fighting but also from the fact that he was so obviously stoned. I got off relatively easy, seeing as I was just protecting Karen, and Karen got off scott free, since she hadn't done a thing. All I got was a warning that I had to watch my behaviour.

After we left the principal's office, Karen was still holding onto me, tightly. I stopped in the corridor and gave her a big hug.

"You've got a little blood there," she murmured. "Maybe you should go to the Nurse's office."

"Nah, it's fine," I mumbled. She began to walk tentatively away from me, as I barely acknowledged her at school. I paused, and then called out, "Oh, and Karen.."

She turned back to me. "What?"

"I - I'm glad you're okay. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

Her face lit up, and she came back towards me. "You're a great big brother, David Michael. I know we don't always get along, but ... I'll never forget what you just did for me. I love you."

"I love you, too," I said roughly, glancing away. I find it kind of uncomfortable sharing my feelings like that.

"Oh, you big old softie!" teased Karen, hugging me again.

"Shut up, you," I laughed, but when she smiled and looked away, the grin faded from my face. I glanced down at my step-sister and felt an overwhelming caring for her come over me. I could still see that guy in my mind's eye, pawing my sister, and I felt rage cloud my vision. _How dare he,_ I questioned. _How **dare **he?_

Then I glanced down, and realized that she was safe, and I hugged her to me a little tighter. She looked up at me in surprise, but then smiled and tucked herself closer to me.

No one would ever touch my little sister again without getting past me first. I would always be there for her, to be her protecter.

**A/N: Just a little idea that popped into my head. I like brother/sister, sister/sister, and brother/brother love, and no, not incest! I mean good old fashioned sibling love :) Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
